Harvest Moon
by SubSteph
Summary: What happens to the Senshi once Crystal Tokyo comes about? And why did Rini stop growing? Here's my answer. Senshi/Generals fic
1. What's my Age Again?

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my first contribution to the world of Sailor Moon fanfiction! This story takes place in the future (Crystal Tokyo) time line. Is it just me, or did anyone else ever wonder what the Senshi did for eternity? Did they just watch over Serenity? That would get real old, real fast I would imagine. Well, I couldn't let my four favourite girls live like that so I'm fixing an ugly timeline.

Enjoy!

SubSteph

Harvest Moon

Rating: M for adult content and naughty words.

Prologue: What's my Age Again?

It had been over nine hundred years and she had yet to age a day. She knew her family aged slowly but even Luna and Artemis were becoming concerned. What could be halting her growth? Usually those from the Silver Millennium only stopped ageing once they hit physical maturity, not at the age of twelve.

Life was hard for Rini.

Her mother had saved the Earth in the year 2004 when the destruction caused by man began to reach its climax. The planet was dying and Sailor Moon had been left with no choice. With the Imperial Crystal at full power, Serenity and Endymion, together with the Sailor Senshi called on all the power they possessed and encased the planet in a crystal dome. Every living thing on the planet went into a deep sleep, not to awaken for a thousand years, in the year 3004. That was how long it took the Earth to recover and once it had, the people had suddenly found themselves willing to follow this strange Neo Queen as she called herself as well as her King. It wasn't as though Serenity took control by force, quite the opposite. The dome had come down and she had been standing there in the center of what had once been Tokyo. All that remained of the once great city was an open field surrounded by nature. The buildings had all been turned to dust by the Imperial Crystal and time.

The people of the world had suddenly seemed to remember something important. It was as though they suddenly knew that this young couple was the rightful rulers of the planet. It wasn't long until Crystal Tokyo came along and with the great peace came the crowned princess Serenity, or Rini to avoid confusion.

Rini was a very intelligent girl, but now in the year 4012, she was over nine hundred years old, she had four separate doctorates in Philosophy, Politics, History and Biology. She was also nearly finished a fifth in Mythology. Most people on the planet knew how old she was, but some students at Tokyo U still tormented her, mocking her for being a child. Only once had she felt the need to remind the students of her title. She was the next in line for complete control of the planet Earth as well as the Moon. This meant that, as the crown princess, Rini had the power to have every last one of them thrown into the deepest, darkest prisons the Earth had to offer.

Normally however, especially over the last hundred years or so, Rini was usually found alone. Like now as she poured over the databanks that she and Ami had downloaded from the old Moon computers. Ami had managed to translate most of the information for her and Rini was currently reading a myth about the Moon Princess who wouldn't Grow Up. When she had seen the title, Rini just had to read it. She loved stories, having been told fantastic ones her entire life about times long past, and when she saw a story that seem to mirror her own life so perfectly, well Rini found she couldn't resist.

_The Moon Princess Who Wouldn't Grow Up_

_Once, not so long ago there appeared a new Princess upon the Moon. She was a child of silver and pearl, beautiful and very kind. Her life was filled with all the love and happiness the universe could offer. The little Princess grew slowly as all those from the Moon do. When she reached the age when her guardians should have taken responsibility for her, she stopped growing. _

_The entire kingdom was frantic, if the Princess didn't grow up, she would never be able to rule the Moon for those of the planets may only take control once a first child has been born. This way the planet knows the throne is secure for another generation. The purity of the line of rule is very important; the planets had made deals with certain families and given them certain powers as long as the families would keep their respective planets safe. _

_Finally it was discovered that without her own Senshi, the Princess would never grow. The Senshi of the Moon Queen were forced to marry the first suitable match that presented himself and produce the Senshi that the Princess needed. _

_Once the new Senshi reached the age of guardians the Princess and her guardians began to age normally once more. _

_Let this tale be a warning that the other planets will not tolerate being ignored forever._

Rini arched a rather pink eyebrow and sighed, it figured right? Right here in this old tome that her mother had probably studied as a child was the answer to all her problems. The myth was translated by a computer program Ami designed and tested on small portions of the text, so some of the eloquence was lost when it was translated to Japanese but Rini figured she got most of it.

"Oh drat…" Rini muttered as she ran a small hand through her bangs, "Mama's Senshi live alone now, I don't remember ever seeing them with a boy… but Diana told me about a story her mom told her. Something about the Senshi having once been married or in love or something like that."

Rini started at the screen for a while longer, if Luna had been the one to tell Diana the story, then logically, Luna would know who the Senshi had been in love with, the old cat might even know how to find them!

It was wroth a shot!

With a simple button push, Rini downloaded the myth she'd been reading onto a crystal and ran to find Luna.

Ami didn't feel like reading.

Makoto didn't feel like cooking.

Rei didn't feel like fire-reading.

Minako didn't feel like shopping.

The four girls (well women now), wandered the palace grounds in their traditional royal gowns with lifeless expressions on their faces. Each was now over a thousand years old, although physically they were only around twenty five. Their aging had stopped with Rini's.

Luna had been watching them closely for the last two years and with every passing day they seemed to fall into a deeper depression. She was becoming concerned. The Senshi were useless right now, and each and every one of them knew it. There was no point to their existence anymore. They had done their job, now it was Endymion's responsibility to protect Serenity and her daughter. The Senshi should now had been ruling their own planets and concerning themselves with their own families. That was the point of Senshi. To remain with the heir to the Moon from the time she reached the age of Guardians until she married and had a family of her own. They were there to protect the princess when she was most vulnerable, when men would try to prey on her, and when rival women tried to hurt them.

They may have done grand things on the Earth once upon a time, but it had really been nothing more then an extension of their duties. They had saved the princess and in doing so, had saved the universe from destruction.

The Senshi that had remained loyal for more then three thousand years had lost their purpose so they did what they did best. They protected Serenity; they remained her friends and watched over her as best they could.

It wasn't fair and Luna knew something had to be done about the situation, but she was at a loss. Or at least she was until Rini showed up and reminded her of a very important bit of history.

"Luna, what's the Year of Gaurdians?" Rini asked once she found the cat in the library.

Luna looked up from the novel she was curled up around, "It's when the heir to the moon turns twelve or so. Why do you ask Rini?"

Rini uploaded the crystal and Luna read the story for the first time in who knew how long. She wanted to kick herself (if cats had been able to kick themselves, she would have), how could she have forgotten about that story? It had always been taken seriously before. In fact this was the first time since the myth had been written that the curent rules had ignored it.

Rini needed her Senshi and the Senshi needed their soul mates back. Luna mused over that for a minute, "This is going to be quite the adventure…" she said to Rini who had no idea who the Generals were, or what Luna suddenly found so funny.

"We must speak to your father Rini. Come along."

Review please!

Harvest Moon is a pretty song by Neil Young and What's My Age Again? is by Blink 182

I hope everyone enjoyed it! The Senshi and the Generals start showing up next chapter I promise!

SubSteph


	2. Lost Together

Well, no reviews yet, but here's chapter one, it doesn't really do much for the plot, but I know you'll all like it anyways

Well, no reviews yet, but here's chapter one, it doesn't really do much for the plot, but I know you'll all like it anyways. ;)

Please review and lemme know what you think of this one.

Harvest Moon

SubSteph

Chapter One: Lost Together

Rei lay in bed.

Sure it was after one in the afternoon but getting up never really seemed all that important anymore. For someone who had once been so happy with her life, Rei felt strangely unfulfilled and she knew damn well what was wrong.

Jadeite.

His name made her want to smile and cringe at the same time. She'd loved him, he'd betrayed them. Whatever.

That didn't bother her. She'd had hundreds of years to let go of the past. And she had, through much soul searching and time, she'd let it go. Jadeite had nothing to fear from her any longer.

No, what bothered her now was that the Generals hadn't shown themselves this lifetime. Now that the universe was at peace and the Senshi were old enough to begin their own families, their soul mates were missing.

Like the others, Rei now had all of her memories from the past. Nearly ten years of memories that she hadn't known existed. Almost five hundred years ago, the memories had begun to come back. Originally the Senshi's memories started with their Year of Guardian celebration (around their twelfth year) and ended at the moment of their death at the hands of the Generals. But what the Senshi hadn't known was that between the Year of Guardians and their death there had been fifteen years of memories, nearly ten of those contained memories of the Generals. Those ten years had contained all the Senshi were missing right now. They had been with the men they loved in perfect (well close to perfect) happiness.

Rei could now remember the relationship she'd had with Jadeite, their wedding and their terrible separation.

Life had been so easy during the last few years on Mars. Her and Jadeite had been married and living in their own palace on Mars, waiting to take control. Rei's parents would only pass on the throne once Rei bore her first child. The only things that Rei and Jadeite had to concern themselves with was learning to rule and attempting to create a child.

It had been good times.

Jadeite had been her perfect opposite. When she was serious, he was joking, when he was laughing, she was crying. They were perfect in every way possible. Oh they'd fought like enemies during their courtship (and marriage), but their relationship never suffered for it. It was almost as though the two needed to scream at each other once in a while to remain happy.

Beryl had come then and Jadeite had been called to defend the Earth while Rei had to go to the Moon and Serenity. Jadeite and the others had been brainwashed by Metallia and their happiness had shattered.

Now after two thousand years, peace was back.

Jadeite wasn't.

Rei pulled a comforter over her head and let out a dry sob. It wasn't fair! Why was it only Serenity that got to live happily ever after?

Deciding to let sleep claim her, rather then follow that dark train of thought, Rei closed her eyes and let the dreams come…

"I told you we went the wrong way."

"We did not!"

"I thought this was only a one hour walking trail?"

"It is!!"

"It's been three hours Princess."

Rei whirled around to face the annoying General. She crossed her arms over her chest and aimed her best glare at him. "We are not lost! Stop complaining!"

Jadeite threw his hands up into the air, "You said that two hours ago!"

"And you didn't stop complaining, did you?" Rei said, "Now shut up."

Jadeite frowned, now she'd crossed a line. Despite the informality of their shouting match, this was still feudal times. A Princess did not tell a General to shut up, it wasn't to be borne. He approached Rei, "Do not presume to tell me to shut up." He challenged, closing in on her personal space.

"I'll tell you whatever I want _General_." She sneered.

"No _Princess_," he was nearly touching her now, "You've crossed a line."

Rei shivered, she knew she was attracted to Jadeite but the way he was acting was doing something to her. Maybe it was the power he was projecting; maybe just the way he was surrounding her. Something dark was arousing her interest and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. She felt rather then heard her breath catch as he raised his hands to rest them on her shoulders.

Jadeite smirked as he recognized her reaction and decided that now would be a good time to knock the Martian Princess down a peg or two.

"Something wrong Princess? You wouldn't be cold, would you?" he asked without much genuine concern. "You're shivering."

She frowned and dropped her arms from her chest, "I most certainty am not!"

He moved his face to her neck and blew softly. No one could deny the shiver that racked her body that time.

"Maybe it's not the cold that's affecting you," Jadeite whispered in her ear, his voice dark and wonderful. "Could it be, Rei, that I am affecting you?"

Rei was desperate to regain her composure. "If you are, it's only because I can't stand you." She said looking up into his pale eyes. She was the very picture of defiance and will. He wanted her very badly right now. "I can't stand you either." He said as he let his lips claim hers with a desperate passion he didn't know he possessed.

Rei wrapped her arms about him, pulling him to her tightly. Her pride could take a hit, this felt to damn good to stop.

His hands seemed to have a life of their own, having moved from her shoulders to fist in her hair and pulling her closer. Her hair felt like silk and it slipped between his fingers as he struggled to maintain a hold on her.

At some unknown point they began to tug at each other's clothing. Jadeite's belt was the first to go, followed by his shirt. Rei was about to begin on his pants when Jadeite pulled away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with your dress?" He demanded, frustrated and out of breath.

Rei chuckled and kissed his lips quickly, "And here I thought you were going to make some speech about how we shouldn't be doing this. How you shouldn't take advantage of a helpless princess."

Jadeite ran his hands over her silk clad breasts and snorted, "You're hardly helpless. Besides if you had a problem with this, you would have stopped me long ago." He said as he lowered his face to her neck, "There's no way I'm stopping. Not if Kunzite shows up…"

Rei chuckled and tossed her head back as he cupped her breasts and took her ear lobe between his teeth. "Now lose the dress."

The dress quickly found its way to the ground, violet eyes as dark as they'd ever been before. She was completely exposed.

"You don't believe in undergarments?" Jadeite asked, he'd been expecting the complicated system of layers that most women wore. He was definitely not complaining though. Not even a little bit.

Rei shrugged as she stepped out of the pool the dress had made, "It's too complicated sometimes."

Jadeite pulled her to him as something occurred to him, "Could it be that you planned this?"

Rei pushed his pants from his hips, only to reveal that he too had neglected his undergarments. She smirked at him, "Who was planning this?"

"I don't care anymore." He said as he moved them to lay on the soft sands of the cavern.

When they rose sometime later, Rei lead them back to the main palace within minutes. She hadn't been lost for a moment. Which made sense, what kind of princess got lost on her own planet? Jadeite looked at the woman who walked beside him with a mix of amusement and pride, "Crafty woman."

She shrugged, "I'm a princess, I get what I want."

Jadeite let his fingers do the talking and pinched her backside.

Rei gasped and turned on Jadeite, "Pervert."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her soundly, "Don't act as if you're a saint." He let his hands explore her body once more, "Besides you weren't complaining."

How they ever got back to Rei's chambers with their clothing in tact was a complete mystery to Rei.

Lost Together is by Blue Rodeo

Review so I know what you peoples think of this

Thanks!

SubSteph


End file.
